1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic parts packaging structure and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to an electronic parts packaging structure in which an electronic part such as a semiconductor chip, or the like is mounted in a state that such electronic part is buried in an insulating layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there exists the electronic parts packaging structure (such as the semiconductor device, or the like) having a structure in which the electronic parts such as the semiconductor chip, or the like is mounted in a state that such electronic part is buried in the insulating layer. As an example of the electronic parts packaging structure manufacturing method, first the semiconductor chip is adhered onto the base substrate made of a glass epoxy resin, or the like by the adhesive layer, and then the semiconductor chip is covered with the insulating layer (the epoxy resin layer, or the like). Then, wiring layers that are connected to connection pads of the semiconductor chip via the via holes provided in the resin layer are formed on the resin layer.
In Patent Literature 1 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2003-318323), it is set forth that the semiconductor chip and wiring layers connected thereto are formed on the base substrate in such a fashion that they are buried in the insulating layer and then the base substrate is removed, whereby the electronic parts packaging structure having such a structure that the semiconductor chip is buried in the insulating layer to expose its back surface can be obtained.
Also, in Patent Literature 2 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) Hei 9-283925), the electronic parts packaging structure having such a structure that the semiconductor chip is mounted on the wiring layers, which are provided on the insulating layer (photosensitive resin) as the core substrate, to be connected to the wiring layers via the wires and then the semiconductor chip is sealed with the epoxy resin is set forth.
In recent years, the flexible electronic parts packaging structure that is easy to be mounted is requested. However, in the prior art, it is impossible to say that the material combination is optimized. A thermal stress resulting from a difference in the thermal expansion coefficient between the semiconductor chip (silicon chip) and the core substrate or the insulating layer is ready to occur. Accordingly, there is the problem that a warp is likely to occur in the electronic parts packaging structure. Thus, it is difficult to manufacture the flexible electronic parts packaging structure with high reliability. Therefore, a method capable of forming easily the flexible electronic parts packaging structure with high reliability is demanded. In Patent Literatures 1 and 2, no consideration is given at all to how the flexible electronic parts packaging structure should be manufactured with good reliability.